


Everything Is Not What It Seems

by Missdiva



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missdiva/pseuds/Missdiva
Summary: "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Marinette asked as he sucked in her skin.  "I've been ready for some time." He chuckled, and everything went white.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinette sighed as Ms. Bustier continued the lesson about the history of France.

"MS.DUPAIN-CHENG! Please stay awake during class." She scolded. As she turned back around, she felt a pair of acid green eyes on her.

"You really need to stop staying up late designing and hanging out with you-know-who." Alya teased. Marinette blushed hard. She thouhght back to the moment they revealed their identities and he asked her out. One thing led to another and they started dating. Of course they never told Alya and Nino the real story but close enough. Now that she thought of it NO one knew they were dating. She smiled at the memory.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. "Wellll laidies and Adrien, where do you guys want to eat?" Nino asked while slipping his arm around Alya's waist. "Well, me and Mari were thinking we could eat alone." He admitted nervously." Oh, I seee..Ok see ya dude." He said and left with Alya. " Marinette! I need help with this color!" squeaked Rose. "Be right there! Be out in a sec." She said, jogging towards Rose and Juleka. He nodded his head and waited near the door. While Marinette was helping Rose and Juleka, he saw Lila and Chloe running up to him.

" Adrien!" They both shreiked.

"Yes?" He said. "Come eat lunch with me, I can tell you more about me and we could probably get togetherr.." Lila said, trying to latch on to his arm. " PLEASE! He loves me!" Chole yelled at her. " Um....actually., I have a girlfriend." He said nervously." WHAT!" They both screamed." Sabrina! Come!" Chloe screamed as she stormed out the classroom. " I always knew you loved me.." Lila said.

He turned his attention back to Lila as he saw her tracing circles on his shirt. " So Adrien, we can talk more in a private place. ..alone......" she said seductively. " Look Lila, not to be rude and your a AWESOME girl--" Adrien started. "WHAT!" He turned to see Marinette standing with her mouth open, tears glossing her eyes. "How could you" she whispered.

WAIT MARI!" He yelled, but it was to late. She broke out into a full on sob and dashed from the room, leaving all eyes on him.

"Cry baby." He heard Lila snicker.

"NO SHE'S NOT! LOOK LILA SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND NOT YOU!" He yelled and ran after Marinette.

Lila started snarling. How dare that peasant steal her man!? Out of the corner she saw people ducking to get away from the fluttering.purple and black butterfly heading towarda her.

"Welcome back Volpina....you know what I want." Hawkmoth said.

"I'm glad to be back.." she grinned.

As black bubbles surrounded her, she laughed as everyone clambered to get away. 

"Where are you Marinette.." she said twirling her bladed flute.


	2. HELP

OK! Sorry this is not a chapter, but even though there is only one chapter, I don't know what to do. Kill, kidnap, safe with Volpina?Revenge, fine, move after she deakumitized? Chloe comes back in, or no?

Thanks guys!  
XOXO Missdiva


	3. Where are you Marinette?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you read the first chapter you'd know what's going on.

Marinette ran across the street toward the bakery, tears stinging her eyes. How could Adrien do this to her! She thought he loved her, but she was obviously wrong. She heard him calling her name and running after her, but she didn't care. But she should've paid attention to what was above her. The last thing she heard was Adrien cry for her and a evil cackle. 

\---------------------------------------

Adrien felt so stupid, he should've pushed Lila off before Marinette saw. "Adrien!" Someone shouted. He turn to see a scared Nino and a blazing red Alya. He knew this was not going to end well. " Adrien, what THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MARI! SHE TEXTED ME, SAYNG YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON HER!" She yelled so loud, that he thought his ears might explode. " Um...babe-" Nino was cut off by a death glare that could Hawkmoth to shame. " Look, Chloe and Lila came up to me but Lila wouldn't go. " He calmly said." That's not good enough for me." she said lowly, and walker toward Rose, Juleka, Max, Kim, and Alix to get their side of the story. " Oh where are you Marinette...." He said as he continued to run the path she came from.

\---------------------------------------

Marinette woke to her arms being tied behind her back and a cold metal room. She struggled against her binds, but to no avail. " Dear, there's no point in struggling, you won't be free." A menacing voice said. From the crack of light coming in through holes in the wall, she saw Volpina, standing there proudly. " Why are you doing this to me Lila?!" Marinette cried. In response she got deeper in the hole under her. "My name is VOLPINA, you bitch!" she yelled, fury in her eyes. Marinette now realized where she was. She was hanging from her scrawny rope on an beam on top of the Eiffel Tower. One move and the rope would snap and she'd be falling. " I see your in a pickle, huh? Now I'm off to find my Adrien." she cackled as she zoomed through the air towards the ground. " Tikki are you here?" she whispered into the night. She got her answer when a red kwami flew up to her face. "Oh Marinette, I thought I lost you when she picked you up and slammed you." She cried, knowing that Adrien wouldn't be finding her soon, especially after she ignored him like that. Then, she closed her eyes and hoped that this was all a dream. 

\------------------------------------

Adrien ran in to an alleyway after he saw Volpina zooming through the air, shouting his name. But, of course, he cursed his bad luck, she looked down with a grin on her face. " Adrien, it's me Lila." She giggled as she got closer to his face. " Where's Marinette, Lila, I'm not her to play games with you." He said, coldly. He could see her freeze in the dark, and her grin disappear. " Why would you want to know---" she started, and he took this to dash away and transform. " Plagg, if Marinette still has on her earrings, I can track her right?" He asked. " I don't know it's not my problem." he lazily said. " Ughh. your no help at all. PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!!!" He yelled. He got out his baton, and tapped the GPS button. There, he saw a ladybug symbol, atop the Eiffel tower. He started jumping that way. \------------------------------------------ Marinette woke up to a rubbing sound. She looked up and saw her rope thinning out and snapping. " AAAHHHH!!" She screamed as she fell down to her doom. Then as soon as she thought she would feel the concrete colliding with her back, she felt two warm and muscular arms wrap around her, and propel them up in the air. She opened her eyes, and saw green orbs staring right back at her. " Chat..." she whispered. That's all she needed to say for him to latch his lips to her. "I'm so sorry Marinette, I didn't mean anything I said to Lila." He rambled it's ok." she smiled. Then he handed her a necklace. " You got the akumatized item.." she grinned. After she purified the akuma, she went home and went to bed, besides she wanted to try a new outfit. She smiled at the mere thought, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Birthday party!!

Hi guys! Sorry to trick you again, but I just wanted you guys to know tommorow is my birthday! Yeah!! I'm officialy turning 1$! So i will update before my party! 

XOXO, Missdiva


	5. Marinette is in trouble

Marinette woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, and Tikki slightly poking her face.

 

" Marinette, wake up it's 7am! School starts at 8!" she cried.

Marinette smiled at her helpful kwami. To her commands, she slowly rose out of bed, and went to go get dressed. She didn't get her usual outfit but the planned one that she was sure would make Adrien's jaw drop. After she finished brushing her teeth and taking a shower she stepped out to admire her new outfit. 

"Marinette, I love it!" Tikki squealed. 

"Thanks." Marinette smiled appreciatively. 

She was wearing a white purple dress that clung to her body, and stopped mid-thigh. Underneath she was wearing white leggings that really brought out the color of the dress. She had her hair styled down in waves, with a fake-diamond encrusted headband. To add bling, she wore a layered gold necklace, a fake bejeweled gold belt, and a silver bracelet her maman gave to her years ago.

"Let's go Tikki!" She smiled, grabbing her signature purse with cookies to hide Tikki in. 

She ran downstairs and slipped her feet into her white ballet flats. 

"Bye maman, bye papa!" she scrambled out the door, with time to talk with her friends. 

Her parents waved goodbye, as their daughter clambered out the door. 

"You think she'll notice she forgot to eat breakfast and school doesn't start for 20 more minutes?" Sabine asked her husband.

"She'll figure it out soon." replied the burly man with a sigh.  
\-----------------------------------------

Marinette walked to school, noticing that her usual 2 friends and her boyfriend, were not there.  
"Guess I can talk to some other people." She thought with a shrug.\

She walked up to where Rose, Mylene, Juleka, Max, Nathanial, Alix, and Kim were sitting. 

"Hey guys!" she chirped as she sat down at the remaining seat.

"Hi!" Rose greeted as Kim AND Nathenial stared at her. 

" Hey big guy, keep your eyes on your own prize!" Alix yelled, as she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Kim snapped out of his stupor but Nathenial didn't. 

She ignored that and joined in on the conversation.

"....she freaked just because Adrien wasn't interested!" Juleka cried.

"Yeah, my calculations say that she was 267% interested in him for money and fame out 0f 270%!" Max explained.

" That's awful!" Rose pouted.

"Yeah, and she told an awful lot of lies too!" Mylene said.

Marinette smiled at the memory of exposing Lila in front of Adrien.

" Guys, I'm gonna go look for Alya, see you in class." Marinette said, as she stood up and waved good-bye to everyone.

She found Alya sitting on a bench, looking at her phone.

" You know, if you stay like that, your head is going to stay stuck in that position!" Marinette teased.

Alya jumped at the unexpected voice, before she squealed.

" You look amazing girl!" Alya shrieked.

" Thanks. Let's head to class." Marinette smiled. 

On their way to class, they were confronted by Chloe, and her minion, Sabrina. 

" Stop dating my Adrikins, or else things are going to get ugly!" She threatened. 

" Things got ugly when you walked over here!" Marinette spouted back. 

" How dare you! Do you know who I am!?" She screeched, face growing red from anger. 

" Yeah! She can buy and sell you!" Sabrina spat. 

" Ok Sabrina, who asked you talk!" Alya yelled.

" Chloe your dad is the mayor NOT the president! You can do threaten people, but just know that can reach people of power that the mayor is wrongly punishing people because of his spoiled stuck up brat of a daughter!" Marinette screamed.

That's when it all happened. Chloe released a cry of pure anger, and pushed her hand out in front of her, which made Marinette stumble backwards down the steps.

Alya released a cry of pure hatred.

Chloe screamed when Alya's fist collided with her face.

Adrien ran to Marinette who lay at the bottom of the steps.

And an akuma came fluttering throught the air towards an sorry student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I decided I could update before I go out with my friends so yah! Kisses!  
> Missdiva


	6. Uh oh

Adrien rushes to Marinette as he see's Chloe push Marinette down the stairs. 

"Mari, are you ok?" Adrien asks, worried.

" Yeah, but my head hurts badly, nothing broken though." Marinette croaks out.

Adrien sighs, relieved. Adrien looks up to see Chloe running down the steps toward him. 

" Adrien, are you alright?" she asks as she puckers her lips at him. Anger rises in him as she has the decency to act like nothing happened. But before he could yell at her, a scream tore through the air. 

"HEELLLPPP!!!!!!" He saw Mylene and Rose scream. Right behind them was an akuma. She had long purple hair with a green lightning bolt on her chest. Her shirt was a deep, royal purple and her skirt was the same green as the bolt, and was tight at the top and then flowed all around her. A bright red necklace adorned her neck and a green headband was on top of her purple hair. 

"I AM DEFENDER! CHLOE BOURGEOUIS HURT MY BESR FRIEND, NOW I WILL RETURN THE FAVOR!" She cackled.

Hurt her best friend? Wait......Alya! Oh no, how could did she ge akumatized again? He thought that was impossible to get akumatized twice?!

Marinette looked up to see an akuma floating their way. 

"Oh no, Adrien we have to move!" She said, dragging her boyfriend away.

"EEEKKKK!! GET AWAY FROM ME, PLEASSE!" Chloe screamed.

" YOU DIDN'T LEAVE MARINETTE ALONE, SO I WILL MAKE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE!" Defender yelled.

Oh no, Alya....Marinette thought.

" Adrien, we have to transform!" Marinette whispered. He nodded his head, and they both rounded the corner and got out their kwamis.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Where once stood Marinette and Adrien, are now Ladybug and Chat Noir. They ran out of their hiding place to go fight.

" Hey, Rapunzel, over here!" Chat shouted at Defender. She stopped looking in Chloe's eyes to propely glare at Chat. She unravled her hair from holding Chloe hostage to move it to Chat. 

" Chat, I will ask you once, give me your miraculous!" She said, outstretching her hand.

"Never!" He yelled.

" Your loss." She said, raising her hand to control her hair. But before she could, a yoyo wrapped around her hand, and pulled it back.

"Nice try, hair girl." Ladybug smirked. Defender pulled back her hand, and raised it again.

" Well, enjoy it in your mouth!" She yelled. She threw her hand foward, but Ladybug doged the attack.

"LUCKY CHARM!" A bottle of sticky glue dropped in her hand.

'Whaaa....?" She looked around, and saw her answer.

"Chat! Throw your staff this way!" She commanded. He nodded, and did so. He threw his staff in Defender's way and locked her in between the wall. 

"AAAGGGHHH!!" She shrieked. She raised her hand to ready her hair, but Ladybug stuck glue on her hands. She grabbed the necklace, and flinced when she recognized it, it was the best friend necklace she gave her, and smashed it to the ground. She purified the akuma and cleasnsed the school. She heard her earrings beep and then her and Chat left to de-transform.

"Alya!" Marinette yelled, as she ran to her confused friend. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know it was just Chloe being a bitch."

"Alya you ok?" Nino came over and asked.

"Guys, I'm fine!" She said with a smile. They all looked over at Adrien, who was trying to escape Chloe's hold.

"Adrikins, did you see what happened to me, hold me!" She cried.

Marinette stormed over to Chloe, and pulled her away from him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU WHORE! You know that he has a girlfriend, but yet you keep pursuing him!" She fumed. 

"YOUR just jealous your not his girlfriend!" Chloe spat back.

Alya and Nino laughed at that. Actually, the whole class did.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!" She yelled.

" Chloe, Marinette's my girlfriend." Adrien stated. 

"WHAT!" Both Chloe and Nathenial yelled. Nathenial ran out the room, and Chloe said to Marinette.

"Watch your back, you godamn slut. You'll regret ever laying eyes on him." She said lowly, and walked out with Sabrina on her heels.

"Chloe, IT'S Okay!" Sabrina yelled after her.

"Crazy...." Adrien said.

Marinette ignored him, and ran out after Nathenial.

"NATHENI---AAHHHH!!!!"


	7. Chloe's issue

GUYS, I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMMOROW! I need help thinking about what CHLOE should do, and what NATHENIAL should do?

XOOXXOO, SEE YOU TOMMOROW,  
MISS DIVA


	8. The madness continues

Marinette stood horrified at the sight before her. There clad in a whispy blue and gold silk suit, was Nathenial.

"Hello my lovely maiden." He bowed. 

"Nathenial, what happened?" Marinette whispered. She was too scared for the result.

"I'm not Nathenial, I'm te suitor!" He announced proudly, "and you are my fairest treasure." Marinette finally snapped out of her trance, and bolted away from him. 

"COME BACK! YOUR MINE!!" Suitor yelled. His eyes flamed red, as he saw his enemy and the class bolt out the doors t see what the commotion was. Everyone stopped in their tracks when they saw the issue. They all started for the door, but it closed shut.

"Awwwww...the little cowards are to scared to face me!" A woman in a flowing red gown, with a golden sash, and long blonde hair, stood behind them.

"I was lied to, manipulated, and decieved by Marinette Dupain-Cheng! She stole my boyfriend, and went scot free, while I was blamed! She is just a no good slut!" She ranted. Then she pulled out a long scepter like item, and pointed it at Alix.

"You should dump Kim. You know he dosen't love a good for nothing ass like you! He loves me!" She fired a purple beam at her, and Alix started crying.

" HE DOSEN'T LOVE ME!" She yelled, while Queen of Love blasted Kim with a green beam, and he instantly fell under a daze.

"My beautiful queen....." He murmured.

"Find ADRIEN!!" She ordered. She blasted Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylene, and her last duo, Nino and Alya, was completed with a crying Alya, and a lovesick Nino.

"Go find Marinette!" She yelled.

"NO! SHE'S MINE!!"Suitor yelled at Queen of Love.

\-------Meanwhile------

"Tikki, Nathenial got akumatized! And so did Chloe!" She cried," I can't take on two akumas at the same time!" 

The little red kwami simply shook her head and said, 

"Marinette, I know you think you ALWAYS have to transform, but in this situation, you don't. Just be Marinette." And we that, Tikki flew back into Marinette's purse, sleeping. Marinette looked back to see Adrien running towards her. 

" Mari, I'm so glad your oka---" He didn't finish before he got shot with a pink beam, and Marinette was encased in a blue glowing orb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and rushed, but Im preparing for something BIG in my life, and for you guys, so  
>  XOXO, MissDiva  
> PS: Comments inspire me


	9. Hiatus

Like you know, I have testing for the next 2 weeks, so I can't write (even though no one likes my story) but I'll be back May 1st.

 

XOXO,  
MissDiva


	10. ADRIEN!?

Marinette screamed as a glowing blue orb surrounded around her. She saw Adrien frozen in his spot, thanks to the pink beam that Queen of Love shot at him. Her love zombies were moving in on Suitor, no doubt to retry Marinette. 

"SHE IS MINE, BACK AWAY!" Suitor yelled. One by one he encased them into the orange bubbles and floated them up into the sky. He glared at Adrien on the floor, he was starting to regain his movement. 

"NOOOO!! MY ARMY! YOU WILL PAY!" Queen of Love yelled. She raised her scepter and aimed it at Suitor and shot a black beam at him. Suitor ducked and pulled a pink package out from his coat. He threw it at her and watched the pink dust expand around her. There she lay in a mess of pink goo, stuck to the ground and slowly hardening.

"Ergh....Umph!" She grunted. Suitor grinned, knowing that one of his problems was taken care of. He turned around to attack Adrien, but didn't spot him anywhere. He growled, and flew off in the school to look for his nemisis. As he flew off, Adrien looked up from the bench he was hiding under, to go sprint quickly to his girlfriend. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered to her. He got out a pin and popped her orb. When she dropped down, he caught her bridal style. 

"Hey." she whispered. 

"Hey."Adrien answered. They shared a quick kiss, and ran off to find the Suitor. As they ran the hall, they heard a roar in the classroom next to them.

".....that stupid Adrien......Marinette will.....mine...." the faint mumbling floating out the room. They quietly sneaked in and fingered their plan. Adrien ran up in front of him, while Marinette grabbed his akumatized item and broke it. She trapped the akuma in a jar. 

"YES!" Marinette and Adrien cheered. Adrien helped Nathenial up and pushed him out the room. Him and Marinette walked out hand in hand, while watching everything turn back to normal. They saw Alya and Nino look up confused, as well as the other couples. They looked away as they saw Kim and Alix spit-swapping. They walked over to Rose, Juleka, Mylene, Ivan, snd everyone else, but was stopped by a small obstacle. 

"Adrichou! That was so gruesome! I was taken advantage of! Hold me, I'm so upset!" She wailed.

"Umm, Chlo, I guess I could talk to you a bit." Adrien suggested. 

"That's sooooo nice! Let's go to my house for lunch, I have this 'want' I think you and I both need, like yesterday...." Chloe moaned. She trailed circles over his shirt, and trailed lower, and lower.....

*CLANG*

The loud sound rang through the courtyard, as everyone turned to stare at the person who caused it. Marinette stood their, tears brimming in her eyes.

"First Lila, now Chloe!? What the fuck is wrong with you Adrien! You said you loved me, but I hear Chloe making a fucking sexual remark, and says its from YESTERDAY! And you forget I'm here, and say you'll talk a bit!?" She screamed. She glared at him as he stood there, shocked with nothing to say.

"I'm DONE with you." She mumbled. She took off the dating ring he gave her, and the property necklace, and gave it to Chloe.

"Your his new slut, yall scheme can be public because I guess you two were ALWAYS a thing." She spat. She ran out the school with Alix, Alya, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene following after her.

Adrien knew he fucked up badly, as all the boys crowded around him, furious.


	11. Adrienette......no more?!

Marinette ignored the pleas of her friends as she dashed across the street and slammed into the bakery, ignoring the worried looks of her parents. She ran up into her room and ripped every photo of her and Adrien down. She heard the girls thundering up the steps as they ripped into the room. 

 

"OMG! Mari, it's going to be okay!"

 

" I'M GONNA RIP HIS FACE OFF!"

 

" YOU were to good for him."

 

"Um.....guys, the boys are coming here." Everyone stopped speaking and looked out the window to what Mylene was saying. Sure enough, there were the boys (along with Chloe and Sabrina) coming across the street. 

"NO, he does not get to come here after being a grade- A asshole!"Alya yelled. She and Alix were about to go stop them but was interuppted by a small, broken voice.

"No, let them come, I want to see what he can possibly say for himself!" Marinette spat. They all looked down as the boys came tumbling in here room. They stopped there respected distances as the girls protectivly stood around her.

 

"Marinette it wasn't at all like you saw it Chloe was just-" 

"-making a sexual remark about you and you sat there and basked in it-"

 

"Talking....about..." 

" Fucking my Adrikins!" Chloe announced snarkily, "he has every reason to leave you, hoe. He loves me, since that's what we said when he was making me scream his nam-" 

*SLAP*

Everyone in the room looked at Juleka as she glared at Chloe.

"Listen here, bitch. You know that's not true and that Marinette tops you in every way! We all know why you bully her, because you JEALOUS! Everyone loves her and hates you because you act like the whore that steals everyone's boyfriends who only go after you for money. So do everyone a favor and leave!" She yelled. Chloe whimpered then ran out of Marinette's room with Sabrina in tow. 

 

"Go join her Adrien, you obviously have joined together quit a few times." Marinette spat.

"Marinette I love you! What Chloe said wasn't true!" Adrien pleaded.

"Oh really! Because I remember the night of our anniversary you missed it because matters came up but then I see YOU and CHLOE walking weirdly that night, and she had a post that says Sex with my Lover!" She fumed.

"Dude....."Nino looked at him, then stepped over to the girls side. Kim and all the other boys repeated the action mumbling there words of disbelief.

 

"HOW COULD YALL! YOU ALL KNOWN I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER!" Adrien yelled.

 

"Actually....Adrien made me swear not to tell anyone this baffling fact," Max started,"I was walking around and I heard....erm...sexual noises coming from a closet and when I opened it I saw Adrien and Chloe embracing each other in a rather sexual way." He finished. The room dropped dead quiet as everyone stared at Adrien.

 

"Well Marinette refused to do it!" He tried and failed to reason. 

 

"Because I was saving myself for our anniversary tommorow! But never mind that shit now!" She yelled. 

 

"Get the fuck out, Agreste" Alix threatened.

 

"Fine, but know this Marinette, this is not over!!" And with those words, he left.

Everyone else bid her a goodbye as it was getting late. She quietly shut her trapdoor as Rose filed out with her girlfriend in tow. Tikki took this as an invitation to come out and land in Marinette's palm.

 

"Do you feel any better?" Tikki asked.

 

"As a matter of fact, I do, I'm over and I'm happy. I'm going to go on patrol! Tikki, spots on!" She said, as she jumped out her trapdoor into the cool Parisian air. The wind whipped her face as she patrolled the streets, without meeting at their patrol area. She jumped roof to roof untill she felt a weight drop on top of her.

 

"Hi, my Marinette."

 

"I'm...not...yours!" She gritted out as she struggled to get from underneath him. 

 

"Awww...my dear, we'll always be together, you just gotta say "I'm taking you back"." Chat Noir explained.

 

"Never!" She spat back in his face. 

 

"Fine, you asked for this." He sighed. And her world went dark.

******************

 

Marinette opened her eyes to darkness. She struggled her arms but they were tied to some headpost. 

 

"I see your awake my dear." 

 

Marinette swing her head to the voice, as Adrien walked out of the darkness she turned her head away from him. 

 

"Oohhh, no need for that my princess, for now it's just you and me, and tonight you'll enjoy yourself as we are going to do that anniversary present you were gonna give me." He smirked at her pale face.  
.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

" HELLLLPPPP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY LIKE WHAT HAPPENED LIKE I DID IT 2 TIMES BUT THEN THE WIFI WENT DOWN AND MY COMPUTER ERASED IT SO I HAD TO TYPE THIS ON MY PHONE.


	12. What happened?

A beat.

.

 

.

 

.

.

"...nette are you okay?" A faint voice said. Marinette cracked open her eyes to see the worried stares of her friends and boyfriend looking down at her. Then reality set in.

"Where am I?" Marinette croaked. 

"Oh thank god!" A husky voice said, relieved. Familiar strong arms wrapped around her frame and she looked up to see Adrien's emerald green eyes staring at her.

"You passed out after defeating Nathanial and Chloe, and we've been worried since." Rose squeaked. She pouted and Juleka wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head softly. Everyone helped her up and into the arms of Adrien, who hugged her and didn't let her go. He smiled warmly and let her go. Her friends walked away, all except Rose who smiled and stayed by her side. 

 

"Ohhhh Marinetteeee..." An obnoxious voice cronned, " come here please. You to Rose." Reluctantly, they walked over to Chloe and Sabrina who stood smugly.

"You know for someone who just got akumatized, your looking pretty smug." Marinette said. Chloe flinched, but kept her smile on her face.

" I want you and Rose to listen carefully." She started. Her smile dropped and she stepped closer to them, " You two will keep your mouth shut about what I'm going to do to the two of you tonight. You WILL accept my invitation and you WILL keep your mouth shut, understand?" She whispered. She stepped back and held up her phone with a picture of Juleka and Adrien. 

 

"Or you'll NEVER see them looking at you two again!" She threatened. They both stiffly nodded their heads and walked away, going to their houses for packing. After they were done, a limo pulled up outside and Marinette and Rose stepped in and went to the hotel. They were buzzed up to Chloe's room, and stepped inside. Behind them, Sabrina locked the door and took their bags. Chloe came up behind them and pushed them roughly. They looked up at her, and saw her smirking at them. 

"Take your clothes off." She said.

"Wha-" 

"NOW!" Chloe yelled. They slide off their clothes and stayed on the floor. 

"You two need to be taught a lesson." She sneered. And the horror started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Next chapter, smut. Adrien and Juleka will be pissed at Chloe and Sabrina {aka. DRAAMMAAA!} I know it's short, but it's like 2 am here and I told you I'd be back in September....


	13. Chapter 14

Marinette and Rose have never felt more scared then they ever did in their life. Marinette dove for her phone when Chloe and Sabrina turned their backs. She quickly texted Adrien,

 

"Help, Chloe has me and Rose at her hotel, and she's planning something and I know it's not good! Bring Juleka, too, I know Rose will want to see her." Then she threw it back in her bag, and turned to face Rose. 

"Are you as scared as I am right now? Because I have a hunch on why she would bring me but not you?" Rose turned her head, and bit her lip, looking very nervous.

 

"A few weeks ago, Juleka and I were walking and she went to the bathroom, and Chloe showed up, and started trying to touch me in a way I didn't want her to, and I slapped her hand away, and she pointed a finger in my face, and yelled 'you'll regret this bitch', and then she stormed off just as Juju came back out." Rose explained. Marinette was about to respond, but Chloe interrupted her.

 

"You whores put on these and then stand up." She threw 2 dresses at them, one blue and black and the other red and purple. They cautiously put on the dresses and stood up on shaky legs. Chloe approached Marinette and slapped her as hard as she could across her face. Then she shoved Rose down her small steps to her couch, and her a snap somewhere in her body, as Rose screamed out in agony. She was about to do the same to Marinette when she felt someone clamp their hands around her legs, and pull backwards, She fell face-first on her plush carpet, and kicked as hard as she could to the perpetrator. She was about to advance on Marinette, but a delicate hand pulled her arm back. 

"What are you doing this for Chloe?!" Sabrina questioned.

"Those sluts took my man and refused my love! They're getting what they deserve by this." She spat. And with that she grabbed Marinette by her arm and threw her against the wall, and stomped down her stairs towards Rose. As she was about to stomp on her leg, her door slammed open, and a very, VERY angry Adrien and Juleka stormed in. They saw the scene unfolding and gaped at their partners beaten and weak. Juleka marched forward and punched Chloe promptly in her face. Adrien ran towards Marinette and picked up her hand and looked on her face. 

 

"Baby, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." Adrien apologized.

"It's ok, just make that bitch pay." She whispered out. Adrien smiled and ran over to Chloe, where Juleka was tending to a injured Rose. 

 

"A-Adrikin-kins...what are you doing here?? T-thi-is isn't what it lo-looks like..." Chloe nervously stuttered out. 

 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PHSYCO BITCH!! You are torturing me and Juleka's girlfriend, all because what, you a lonely little ass? NEWSFLASH Chloe, you will NEVER have anybody to love you, and you will shrivel up all lonely, because EVERYONE hates you!" Adrien ranted. Chloe stood their gaping at every word he just said. Then she turned her body to Marinette, and pointed a finger in her face, tears streaming down her face.

 

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU TURNED HIM AGAINST ME YOU BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" She screamed and ran out of her room, with Sabrina following after her. Marinette shook off her pain, she stood up and ran over to Adrien.

 

"Oh my god, Adrien you were aw-" She was cut off as Adrien placed his lips against hers. They separated, and Marinette stared at him breathless.

 

"What was that for?" She asked, as she blushed uncontrollably. He grinned, and whispered in her ear.

"Just a preview for tonight." And with that he walked over to Rose and Juleka, leaving behind a flustered Marinette. She finally got over her emotions, and went to go check on them.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Marinette asked. 

 

"Yeah, nothings broken, she's not bleeding, just bruised a bit. Am I happy about that, though!" Juleka said, relieved. After she and Rose changed back into their regular clothes, they parted ways with their significant other. Adrien and Marinette walked with their arms around each other, just enjoying each others company. 

 

"...Hey Adrien, what did you mean by what you said earlier?" Marinette asked.

 

"Why don't I show you in my room tonight?" He smirked. He stopped, and asked,

 

"Do you hear that?" They stopped, and listened. 

" It sounds like....cameras and screaming." Marinette said confused. They turned around to see the paparazzi and fangirls of Adrien surrounding them. They flashed the lights in their faces while asking questions.

 

"Is this your girlfriend?"

 

"Is it true you are dating?"

 

"How is the relationship between you and Chloe Bourgeouis?"

 

"How is the marriage between you and Chloe?" This question irked Marinette, and she turned on Adrien and screamed,

 

"WHAT THE &%$@#?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiii my little turtle doves!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Its like 3am where I am, but for now I'm preparing for Comic Con!!!!!!!!!!!!( in between watching season 2 of miraculous ladybug) I'm ALSO preparing for my upcoming concert!!!!!!!!!!!! A plus tard jolis lecteurs! 
> 
> (See you later, lovely readers)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a weirdo


End file.
